


It's All Over

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Snape finally breaks up with Draco…or so he thinks.





	It's All Over

Snape shoved Draco out of his office very roughly. He cringed as he heard Draco hit the stone wall with a loud thud. He had finally told Draco their affair was over. Perhaps he had been a little harsh, but the affair had been the wrong decision.

Draco choked back a sob. "You can't make me go, Severus."

"I can and I did." He turned away in his trademark fashion.

"I'll give you a week. You'll come back to me. You always do." Draco shouted from the hall way. His voice was firm and confident.

In his gut, Snape knew he was right.


End file.
